Falls the Shadow
by Darth Breezy
Summary: Anakin/Padme' agnsty romance, rated for jedi nookie. COMPLEATE, "End of the Fall"
1. Prologue

_This is a privet fan fiction, not intended to infringe on any copyrights held, especially by George Lucas. _

_This is an Ani/Padme expanded universe story based on what might happen between episodes two and three._

_Rating: PG-13/R for sexuality_

_Archive: Yes, Please contact me first._

_With thanks to "Falls_the_Shadow" from the Force net forums for some interesting post and helping inspire the title and feel of this story._

_"Between the essence  
And the descent  
Falls the Shadow"_

_TS ELLIOT, "Hollow Man"_

"Falls the Shadow"

Prologue

              "Please Come."

              The message was short, but those two words spoke volumes. She hadn't heard anything from him in months and although it wasn't entirely unusual, Padme' had been plagued by a nagging feeling of disquiet. Something just hadn't 'felt' right and now this message, short and intense even for a message from Anakin...

              She was unsure how long they would have together but it had been almost criminally easy to get away. To go back to Naboo, and the Lake House. To Ani...


	2. Scars

Falls the Shadow

Chapter 1

Disclaimer in the prologue.

Padmé arrived at the Villa in the early Naboo evening, a little surprised not to find Anakin waiting at the dock for her. After checking in, a droid bell hop saw her to the room and set her bags on to the dresser, bowed and took its leave. She still had not seen Anakin and began to wander around the little suite, calling his name.

   "Ani..." she called softly, wandering into the main sitting room where at last she found him, on the balcony, gloriously shirtless, and facing the setting sun. She stood there, just watching him for a moment, a little taken aback at first, she had expected a slightly more enthusiastic reunion, but then she actually saw...

    "Oh Gods..." she gasped."Ani..." 

    His back, what she could see of it, was a myriad of freshly healing wounds. Even parts of his mechano arm's skin covering had been hastily replaced. Patches of new skin that didn't match the rest of his body criss-crossed his back, new wounds scaring over old...

    After what seemed to be an eternity, Anakin slowly turned around to face her, a look of quiet desperation on his face. 

    "Padmé..." he said at last."You came..." he held his arms to her and to her horror, his left arm, what had been his human arm, almost looked worse. Black and blue bruises covered it, signs that injections had been repeatedly, and clumsily given. His chest, thankfully his chest seemed relatively unmarked but the pain was inherently evident in his eyes.

     Padmé remained rooted to the spot, unable to take her eyes off of him.

     "I know how I look," he said quietly, looking down at the floor. "I...I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you..."

      Padmé walked towards him and gently took him into her arms. Anakin carefully put his arms around his wife, buried his face into her hair and wept...


	3. Tears

 Falls the Shadow

Chapter 3

(Full)

               They spent a long time just holding each other, Padmé trying not to cause him pain, yet trying to comfort him. It was a difficult proposition, she wanted to hold him close and yet she was afraid. At last his sobs subsided and became dry hitches as he struggled to control himself. Padmé took his hand in hers and him over to the couch, gingerly stroking his left arm...

         "Ani, what happened?" she said at last. "Why didn't you contact me...?" Her own eyes welled up with tears. "Gods beloved... your arm..." she whispered, afraid to look at the rest of him.

         "The medics... didn't have time to be gentle..." he said slowly, every word seemed to be pulled out of him."Too few of them... too many injuries for those of us who lived..." His voice trailed off and he pulled away. "I'm sorry Padmé; I can't talk about this anymore... I just want to get washed up and lay down... you should eat... I know that you don't on the trip..."

          "I'll bring you something from the kitchen," Padmé said quietly, getting up. She cupped his chin in her hand and leaned down to kiss him, and he turned his cheek to her. 

          "I'm sorry..." he murmured... "Please..."

          Padmé stroked his cheek tenderly,

          "It's alright," she said. "Get washed, I'll be back soon."

           Anakin nodded and headed towards the fresher as Padmé headed to the kitchen. She stopped at the door, wanting to call back to him and then thought better of it. Perhaps he would tell her tonight in bed, that's where they had shared most of their secrets, warm in each others embrace. With that thought, she headed to the kitchen. Anakin had been right as always, she never did eat on the journey from Coresaunt but now she found she had little appetite left.

********************************************

           Padmé came back to the suite a little later and found the room dark and quiet. She placed the tray of food onto the side table and slipped into the fresher. When she emerged a few minutes later, she slipped on a simple silken sheath and carefully made her way over to the bed. Anakin, who had been lying down, curled up into an almost fetal position, suddenly shot up, weapon in hand. 

           "Padmé?" he called out into the shadows. "Is that you?"

           "Ani?" she answered quietly, a little surprised. "Of course it's me, were you expecting someone else to enter your bedchamber?" She tried to make her voice light. "A mistress perhaps...?"

            Anakin sat down heavily on the side of the bed and placed his face in his hands, shaking his head. Padmé slowly made her way over to him, aware that he was as jumpy as a nexu. She put her hand on his shoulder and inwardly winced as he unconsciously pulled away again.

            "Ani..." She whispered softly. "Tell me, what's wrong."

            Anakin stood up and started pacing around the bed. At last he stood at the window, and with his palms on the pane he sighed.

            "I... I can't. Not tonight. Maybe... maybe in the morning but not now." He slowly turned to face her again. "Please..."

            Padmé walked over to join him and tenderly encircled his waist with her arms. She pressed her body against his, feeling his desire for her against her belly. 

             "It's alright," she murmured into his chest, but she was surprised to have him push her away.

              "I can't," he repeated softly. "Please Padmé, I can't..." he swallowed hard."Don't ask me to..."

               Now it was Padmé's turn to pull away.

               "What is it?" she asked, suddenly a little afraid. "Ani... you didn't bring me out here to tell me there's... there's not someone else?"

               "Of course not!" he replied a little more sharply than he had intended, and when he saw the hurt in her eyes, he tried to make amends. "It always has been, and always will be you... even..." and here he trailed off again, clearly embarrassed.

               "When..." Padmé prodded gently and with a little giggle to her voice. She had an idea...

               He mumbled something that sounded like 'alone' and turned away again, but at long last a small smile played about his lips.

                "Tell me," she pressed, trying to suppress her mirth.

                He mumbled again but this time she caught enough. The words 'you' and 'self indulgence', and his obvious embarrassment said it all, and at last she decided to let him off the hook.

                "Enough? Do you believe me?" he pleaded, and to his relief, she nodded in agreement.

                After a moment of uncomfortable silence, she asked him at last.

                "Do you want me to stay with you tonight, or do you want me to sleep in another room?"

                "I would like it if you were with me," he admitted. "But... but I can't... please..."

                 Padmé sighed, "Ani, come lay with me. I'll just hold you don't have to explain and you don't have to prove anything either. Just come..."

                 She lay down in the bed, and Anakin carefully rested his head on to her chest. He put his left arm behind and draped his right across the rest of the bed, almost as if he were desperately avoiding having to hold her back. Padmé seemingly didn't care and just began to stroke his head with her left hand, and his arm with her right. 

                  "It's alright Ani," she whispered softly. "I'm here for you..."

                   Anakin said nothing, taking slow deep breaths trying to relax, and if Padmé noticed that her chest was getting damp, she said nothing about it.


	4. Crossroads

       Falls the Shadow

       Chapter 3 (really)

       Cross roads  

          Morning came and Padmé awoke to find that not only had Anakin had already awakened and washed, but had brought her a small breakfast of breads and fruit from the kitchen. Anakin himself was out on the balcony again, this time dressed in a loose shirt and sleeping trousers, meditating, or at least trying to. 

        She wandered outside, aware that this was the same place she had stood and watched him meditate before. Now, it seemed like an eternity ago. After a moment, she turn to go, to leave him to his private time when she heard him sigh aloud.

        "Your presence is as soothing now, as it was then Padmé..." he said quietly, and she smiled.

        "You and your Jedi perceptions," she laughed lightly, and watched his face fall at the mention of the word 'Jedi'.

        "Jedi," he spat contemptuously, and in a viciously sarcastic voice he mimicked Master Yoda, and then Obi-wan. "'Return you must YOUNG Skywalker... meditate on your mistakes you will.' 'Bread and water until you learn my young Padawan'" Each word was spat with a venom ness that Padmé had never heard from him before. 

         Padmé sat on a stone bench, just watching him. "Anakin," she said at last. "When do you have to go back?"

         Anakin sighed. "I'm so sorry... it depends on who you ask I guess. The Fleet Commander and the Medical staff said the take as long as I need. The Jedi Council, they wanted me back at the Temple yesterday..."

         "And what do you want?" she asked.

         "Padmé, I don't know anymore... about anything."

         "Anything? Does that include me Anakin?" Padmé stared out over the water.

          He wheeled around to her. "NO!" he cried, "Never!"

         "Then why are you pushing me away?" she asked suddenly, "You ask me to come, tell me there's no one else but you reject me! Do you know how that makes me feel Anakin? Do you have ANY idea?" She got up suddenly and headed back to the bedroom.

          "Don't leave," he said in a shaky voice, barley above a whisper. "Please Padmé..."

           She stopped, and regarded him from the doorway. "Anakin," she sighed. "I won't leave you... I'm just going to get some bacta for those wounds. Somehow I don't think you brought a supply with you now did you?" 

           He shook his head, of course not.

           She came back to him and tenderly touched his chin with the back of her fingers. "Ani," she said softly. "I can help heal the physical scars, those are easy. The other wounds… unless you are willing to help, there's nothing I can do."

            He started to protest but she touched her fingers to his lips.

            "If you want me to help, I'll do everything in my power Ani... I'll fight the Jedi Council as 'Senator Amidalla,' to keep you here, I'll heal your wounds as best I can as your wife, Padmé. If that means right now we can't make love for whatever reason, so be it, but you HAVE to help me Ani... I can't do this on my own..."

             Anakin bowed his head, took her hand and first pressed it to his cheek, then his lips.

             "I might have to go to the village to get some things..." She said. "I could send for them but it would be faster if I got it myself, do you want to come?"

              "You'll come back?" he said, eyes pleading, and it pained her that he would even have to ask.

               She offered him a small smile. "Only if you promise to rest while I'm gone. Don't worry, I won't be long..." She kissed his lips very softly and he did not turn away.

               "I love you Padmé..." he said softly. "Without you, I would surely die..."

               "You wouldn't die, silly," she sighed softly. "But you would probably be a lot more banged up... are you going to lie down now or do I have to make you?"

               "You have but to ask, Milady," he said and allowed a small smile to grace his lips, then he went suddenly serious. "You won't be long?"

                "An hour or two at the most, I promise," she said. "You promise to rest? Try to sleep?"

                Anakin nodded in agreement, although he would lie down as she asked, he knew sleep would not come while he was there alone.


	5. village

Falls the Shadow

Chapter 4

Village

Padmé reached the village market and began to shop for the remedies she wanted. Bacta, a few sweets and some Anodyne tea. This last purchase gave her pause, she knew that it had pain relieving qualities but would Anakin, in his usual Jedi bull headedness take it? She shook her head in mild frustration. If he wouldn't take it, she probably would need it herself to relieve the headaches she knew would follow.

     Jedi. She would contact the Jedi Council while she was here and tell them that in no uncertain terms that Anakin was not leaving Naboo any time soon. Something terrible had happened to him on that last mission. Padmé was well versed in military protocol to know that 'indefinite' leave was far from standard procedure and she intended to get some answers. It would take a few days but a quiet, well placed enquiry would yield results. 

      In the meantime, Anakin would be missing her and in his current state, she didn't want to leave him alone for too long. The message center was a short walk from the ferry back to the villa and the sooner she could set things in to motion, the faster she would get her answers.


	6. Revelations

Falls the Shadow 

Chapter 5 

Revelations 

Padmé arrived back at the Villa, tired but more than a little relived to get back to Anakin. To her surprise, Pavot, the villa overseer, greeted her at the landing, concern evident over her face. 

"OH Gods!" She thought. "What has he done now?" 

"Miss Padmé," she began. "Please don't be too concerned, Guérisseur is with him now... your young man will be quite alright after a good rest..." 

"Guérisseur? The healer?" Padmé gasped. "What do you mean AFTER a good rest? He was SUPPOSED to be doing just that..." 

They fairly raced up the stairs to the suite, Padmé catching snatches of conversation that told her enough. He had been found in the back garden, (resting). Probably had fallen off the veranda where people had seen him working out. (What the hell was he doing up there?) Cuts and bruises, probably felt a lot worse than it looked (hopefully). 

She entered the room quietly, and as quickly as she could, very nearly dashed into the bed chamber. 

Anakin was laying face down on their bed, apparently asleep while Guérisseur and his assistant Lírio appeared to be finishing up their treatment. Padmé cleared her throat and felt a twinge of jealousy as Lírio stroked the top of his head. She was about to say something… anything, when Lírio looked up and smiled. 

"There now young man," Lírio chuckled softly. "Your lady friend is here now; will you just go to sleep?" 

Anakin mumbled a reply and turned his head towards Padmé. To her horror, he had now added a black eye to his assortment of injuries. 

"Oh Ani..." she said faintly as Guérisseur rose, shaking his head. 

"It's not as bad as it looks. A few recent wounds reopened, and a lot of bruising but no broken bones or new really serious injuries." He cast a look at the restless Jedi and pursed his lips. "He should be insensible to the world; we gave him enough Hebetate to drop a Bantha because he just would not be still, but as you can see..." 

Padmé made her way to the bedside and sat next to him, taking his bandaged hand into hers, tears beginning to fall down her cheeks. 

"Ani..." she whispered softly."I'm here..." 

Guérisseur handed Padmé a small vial of violet liquid. "There's a little more here if he needs it for pain, although by looks of things he has his best medicine right here." He smiled at her and shook his head again. 

"Never seen the like of it. He managed to fight off the sedative so much I thought either he had developed a resistance to such drugs or he's a damn Jedi..." 

"Or both"...thought Padmé bitterly and she rose to see Lírio and Guérisseur to the door, thanking them and promising to contact them in a few days if Anakin failed to show signs of improvement. 

A low groan from the bed brought her attention back to him. She carefully sat down on the bed, tenderly touching his cheek. 

"Angel?" he asked, his eyes were closed and his voice was thick and sleepy. "Is that you?" 

"Of course it is..." she said softly."Ani, beloved... what were you thinking? What happened?" 

"Orders..." he mumbled. 

"Orders?" 

"We were to take the stronghold... staging area... we thought..." 

Padmé realized that in his drugged stupor, he was referring to the events that had brought him back to Naboo. She knew that he would probably never tell her what had really happened down there and doubted he'd remember telling her later if she asked him now... 

"Go on..." she whispered."Tell me everything." 

His face twisted in consternation, and he seemed to draw himself up and closer in. She knew it was causing him pain to remember this but perhaps by getting it out, by having him say something, she might be able to grant him some relief from this pain. 

"Talk to me..." she said quietly, and when he tried to turn away she used a different tact. 

"Commander Skywalker," she ordered him as quietly as she could, but trying to maintain a sense of authority in her voice. "Report!" 

At last he sighed, "60 Jedi, at least two hundred clones... down to the surface... we didn't know... we should have..." 

"Know what?" she pressed, suddenly afraid. 

He groaned the pain evident in his voice. 

"Tell me!" she demanded trying to keep the shaking out of her voice and knowing now she would have to see this terrible nightmare through to conclusion. 

"A trap... tactical blunder on the part of command. Miscommunications..." he moaned softly. "Ambushed... ships fired on the stronghold before we could retreat... our own ships... hit us from behind thinking we were part of the Separatist..." 

Padmé gasped, chilled to the bone. 

"Was hit from behind, shrapnel I think... 60 Jedi... maybe 17 of us brought back to the Medical Frigate... think 5 of us lived... OH GODS! Oh GODS!!!" and he began to weep. 

Slowly, carefully, Padmé crawled into bed next to him and taking her weeping husband into her arms, she loved him as best she could. 

************************************************** 

Pavot was about to knock when she heard the soft, plaintive weeping emanating from the room. She knew that the young man was on leave from the wars and that something terrible had happened to him there. Walking away, she decided that the message that had probably taken a few hours to arrive from Coruscant could definitely wait a little while longer. 

*******************************************


	7. Touch

This is the Unclipped version…

Hope you like… 

Falls the Shadow 

Chapter 6 

Touch

             Padmé awoke a few hours later, her arm lightly draped over his shoulders. She reached down under the sheet and slowly traced a delicate line from the top of his knee up to his chest, and down again. Anakin shivered slightly, and then rolled over from his stomach on to his side, sighing. Almost as if she were searching for uninjured places, she began exploring his body lightly with her hand, caressing and lightly teasing. As she listened, his breathing became short and ragged, even in his sleep. She stopped on his lower belly, just resting her hand there when he gasped once and sighed, and when she didn't move, his breathing became slow and steady once again. She left her hand there, thinking, that she could possibly just love him while he slept. Indeed, the temptation was overwhelming, it wasn't as if one or the other hadn't been awakened like that before, and really, there was no physical reason that they couldn't...

A little reluctantly, she withdrew her touch and instead, traced her fingers down his arm, finally taking his hand in her own. To her surprise, his fingers tightened around hers, and he pulled her hand up to his chest.

        "It's not that I don't want you..." He said softly.

        "Then why not?" she asked, more than a little frustrated.

        "It's just not right... not now..." he sighed, struggling for words.

        "So you've said," she conceded, "but you haven't told me 'why'?"

        After a long silence, she pressed again.

        "Anakin..."

        "I don't want to use you!" He blurted out at last. "I love you, and I don't want to just use your body for physical release... it's not lovemaking and it's not fair to you! That's all it would be right now, just... just simple physical release. I won't do that to you!"

         "Is that's all it's been Anakin?" she asked quietly, knowing full well that that wasn't the real answer, but it was probably as close as she would get from him now. "Just physical release...?"

         "Of course not!" he cried, sitting up suddenly and then seizing up in pain with the movement. He gasped and she helped him lower himself back down to the bed again.

         Padmé kissed his shoulder and he closed his eyes. "Of course not..." she echoed, kissing his shoulder again tenderly."Do you know how much I miss you when you're gone?" she whispered huskily. "How I dream of feeling your touch..." she took his hand into hers and kissed the open palm and as she spoke slowly brought it down to her chest, then to her breast."Your lips, your hands... your body..." with his one hand, she slowly began to massage her breast, and a small gasp escaped his lips. "Your body....YOU...." As he very slowly pulled his hand away, she moaned softly but didn't resist.

            "Please... Please" he choked. "I want you... but I don't want to... Please just not YET... a few days... that's all I ask..." 

            "Alright," she sighed reluctantly, realizing that he was really just trying to punish himself and the only thing she could do was have patience with him. "But remember," she whispered softly, bring his hand up to her cheek again. "The release isn't just a physical thing. It's a way for us to be together in a way that no one else can share..."

She cast him a teasing look. "As long as you're SURE there's been no one else..."

             He arched an eyebrow at her and wrinkled his nose.  

             "Well actually, Padmé..." He began wryly. "You see, when I was on the Medical Frigate there WAS this little droid nurse..."

             They both started giggling, and Padmé knew that the worst of the storm was over for the time being. Their laughter was interrupted by a growling sound emanating from Padme's stomach, which only caused them to laugh harder.

             "When did you last eat?" Anakin asked her in all seriousness. "At least one of the appetites can be satisfied..."

             "The breakfast that you'd brought me," she admitted. "I haven't been very hungry since, I'm sorry."

              "Go eat," he said tenderly, and tried to suppress a yawn. "Damn healers and their concoctions. I need to sleep... you need to eat. We can work on the rest in the morning..."

              She smiled and slowly got out of bed.

Leaning over to kiss him she whispered in his ear, "I'm downstairs if you need me, no more acrobatics ok?" Anakin nodded his agreement. She walked to the door and paused just before she left. 

"I love you Ani," she said softly. "With all my heart."

             "I love you too Padmé," he said quietly. "And by the way, I believe its 'Captain Skywalker' now... not Commander..."

              She stood there, wide eyed, unsure what to say. "I'm sorry..." she said quietly at last.

              Anakin kissed at her from the bed. "Don't worry Beloved," he said with a tender smile. "Go eat... If we need to talk about it anymore, well it can wait too... Now go..." He yawned again, lying back carefully on to his side. "Other wise I'll be telling you exactly what I do when I'm alone in bed..." he snickered as Padmé closed the door behind herself she allowed another quiet giggle. He was definitely on the road to recovery, she thought. It would just take a little time.


	8. Eloquence

Falls the Shadow 

Chapter 7

Eloquence

Padmé made her way back downstairs and into the small dining room. To her surprise, Pavot was waiting for her with a bowl of stew and some bread that smelled incredibly appetizing. Until now, she didn't realize how hungry she really had been.

       "Your young man, is he alright now?" She asked quietly. "We were watching the holo-net this evening. They finally released the images from the front from a few weeks ago... it looks terrible. Worse than it was when Naboo itself was invaded." She shook her head sadly. "They say that the battle on Chalacta was one of the worse of the war, that the Separatist launched an ambush, that out of the sixty Jedi that were there, only a few survived at all. Terrible"

        Padme's thoughts began to wander. A few weeks ago? Sixty Jedi... but Anakin had told her that the casualties were caused by Republic warships... It couldn't possibly have any connection...

        "M'lady?" Pavot touched her shoulder gently. "There's a message for 'Wing Captain' Skywalker, would you like the disc? I would have brought it to you earlier but..." and here she cast her eyes down. "I'm sorry; I didn't think it was appropriate to interrupt... I mean, I brought it up earlier but..."

         Padmé took the woman's hand into her own and patted it gently. 

         "I understand Pavot, and thank you. For both of us." she offered her a wan smile. "Perhaps you'd be good enough to get me another bowl of stew and some bread? Anakin is supposed to be sleeping but we know how likely that really is."

         Pavot smiled back and returned to the kitchens. 

         "Finish your own supper first my dear, and I'll have some thing made up for him in a few moments."

         Padmé ate her stew in quiet contemplation. The timing was right; the casualties... the casualties were the same... Could Anakin have been mistaken? In the heat of battle, perspectives could be distorted... ships misidentified... a hundred things could have gone wrong...

         She pushed the thoughts aside, and decided that at least for the here and now she would try not to think about it (60 Jedi, 200 clone troopers) at least until tomorrow (maybe 5 of us lived)when she could retrieve any replies to (fired from behind) her inquiries. If there were any to be had...

        "Here you are my dear," Pavot place a tray of food next to Padmé. "I also made him some Anodyne tea, if he needs it. I don't know what Guérisseur left for him but this wont hurt him at all if he drinks it as well. Might do you some good too..."

         Padmé only gave her a wan smile and a quiet thanks as she made her way back upstairs. If Anakin was still asleep she wouldn't wake him, but she would decide weather or not to give him the data disc when she knew what his state of mind was. If he was as... as disturbed as he had been the night before than even the military or the Jedi Council could hang itself for all she cared. Even if he wouldn't do it, someone had to take care of him and apparently the job had fallen to her.

***********************************************

       She quietly let herself back into the room and wasn't surprised to see him sitting on the side of the bed. So much for sleeping.

       "Ani," she chastised him gently. "Are you ever going to actually rest when you're supposed to?"

       He flashed her a quick smile, and looked back down at the ground.

       "I guess I missed you," he admitted. "When you're next to me, I feel... safer... content." he laughed self depreciatingly. "Brave Star Pilot, aren't I? Like a youngling with out a favorite toy..."

       "Stop it!" Padmé told him suddenly. "You shouldn't act like it's a terrible thing to be afraid!

Anakin, I don't know how many time we have to have this conversation! You're human, you feel..."

        "Sometimes I think I feel too much," he said quietly. "That one day..." he trailed off.

        Padmé set the tray down and sat next to him on the bed and took his hand. "Ani," she said at last and kissed his hand, not knowing what else to do.

         He closed his eyes and nuzzled the top of her head, knowing that it would make her laugh. 

         "Are you coming to bed?" he asked her quietly. "I could use the company..."

          Padmé smiled at him. "Let me wash first," she said softly. "Will you eat? I don't know what they feed you in the military but I'm sure it's not as good as Pavot's stews."

          Anakin's face fell and he paled. "No," he said quietly. "I'm sure it's not..."

         "Ani?" she said, suddenly concerned.   "What's wrong?"

         "Nothing," he replied, regaining some composure. "I'll tell you later, if you really want to know. Go wash, I'll wait... and eat!" he added suddenly, seeing her concern. 

         "Alright," she said and kissed his cheek softly, trying to avoid his bruised eye. "I'll be right back." She raised herself up and sauntered over to the fresher, turning once more before she went in.

"Eat..." she reminded him and he nodded.

         Padmé shook her head and smiled, not noticing that Anakin had picked up the data disc that she'd left on the tray by mistake.


	9. Confessions

Falls the Shadow 

(Thanks to the Abstract for catching the errors! :x )

Chapter 8 

Confessions 

Padmé stepped out of the shower and the first thing she was aware of was the sound of something being thrown across the room. She cursed, and barely grabbing a towel, she dashed out to the bedroom. 

Anakin stood facing the wall, head bowed, clenching his hands into a fist and out again. His breathing was ragged and slow as he obviously tried to maintain control. Padmé stood there, waiting to see if he would cool down or there would be a further outburst. At last he threw his head back and released a long shuddering breath. 

"I'm sorry," he said finally, "I shouldn't have done that." 

Padmé didn't say anything, but grabbed her dressing gown and slipped it on, watching him... 

"It was a message from the High Marshal of the Fleet," he continued quietly, "I guess that in ten days, they are having a grand affair on Coruscant. I have to go and be presented with my 'official promotion' to 'Wing Captain'." 

He drew in another long shuddering breath. "Bas-Mor' is gone... I guess she died last week. The wounds were too great. The four of us who have survived so far...we need to be 'debriefed' before the ceremony. The Marshal wants us to remember, 'for the good of the Republic', that it was the Separatists who caused the casualties. That by agreeing to this, our careers, our lives, would be so much better in the long run...Politicians!" he spat. 

"It doesn't have to be that way Anakin," Padmé told him quietly, "I can spur an investigation in the Senate, this isn't RIGHT!" 

Anakin wheeled around suddenly, "You'll do NO SUCH THING Padmé! It's too dangerous!" 

"But Anakin... ," Padmé started, "That's my job, I've already made some inquires..." 

"Stop them NOW!" he roared at her, and as she shrank away, he immediately reigned himself back in. "Please Padmé! It's too dangerous! Please..." 

She stood there in shocked silence, waiting for Anakin to say or do something. 

"It's about...support, and propaganda." He said at last. "If word got out that the army was weak, especially an army lead by the Jedi…" He held out his arms in exasperation. 

"And what do you want me to do?" she asked suddenly, "Am I to just supposed to roll over and let this pass?" 

"Yes..." said Anakin quietly, "If you love me, if you truly care for OUR future, you will." He sat down heavily on the bed, and put his face in his hands. "Padmé I'm truly sorry..." 

"Talk to me Anakin..." she said quietly, "Tell me what I can do to help us get through this..." 

"Let this go..." he reiterated softly, "The war is almost over. Follow through with the charade for a little while longer. Just a little while. At least, wait until you can talk to the Chancellor yourself... but for now... please..." 

Padmé inwardly cursed herself. What Anakin was asking went against almost every fiber of her being, but she knew that he had a point. The fact that even the media, the Holo Net feed, which influenced public opinion, seemed to have a hand in it... 

"Alright," she said at last, incredulous that she would follow such a path, "I'll let it go for now... but Anakin, in the future... no more secrets like this. I can't... I can't help if I don't know." 

"Can I hold you Beloved?" he asked her suddenly, his voice barley above a whisper, "This is too much for me to take..." 

"Me too," Padmé thought to herself, but prudently decided to stay her opinion. Instead, she made her way over to him and allowed him to embrace her. With a quick gesture, the lights in the room were dimmed again, and they slowly lay down together. Anakin placed his one arm behind, and softly draping his left arm over her belly he nuzzled the back of her neck, his breath warm and soft. 

"Thank you," he said quietly, "Thank you for understanding." 

She sighed, "But I don't understand Anakin... I don't understand any of it. I'll do as you ask, not for fear of discovery, but because I love you." 

Slowly and carefully, she guided his hand farther up, and at first he resisted, a tremor running through his body. 

"Padmé," he began, his voice cracking and she shushed him softly. 

"It's alright," she said, shifting her body slightly, repositioning herself against him. At last she placed his hand under her breast, just resting it there. Anakin slowly realized that the sensation was more comforting than sexual. Just the closeness, the familiarity and the proximity were warm and welcoming. 

"I've missed this most of all," he admitted. "Just being with you...I think the last time we had together to just 'be' was when we both attended that trade conference on Yir Tangee...Obi wan came down with a Rylothian cold and we were 'unfortunately detained' an extra week." He started to chuckle quietly, "Poor Obi-wan, if I thought I could safely have smuggled out one of his tissues..." They both started to giggle again at the memory. 

"I need more memories like that, Padmé," he said suddenly, almost fiercely, "I need to know that I still have my wife, my friend... not just a lover..." 

"Yes, go on..." Padmé encouraged him, understanding that at last he was beginning to open up to her again. He was quiet for a moment and at last continued. 

"I... I... don't get me wrong... I love you, I truly do! As my lover, a man couldn't ask for more. I mean..." Here he choked for a moment. "My lover, my WIFE, is a woman who can go from vestal virgin to Corellian whore..." 

Padmé snorted, "Well, as a SENATOR, I must be able to please..." 

Anakin squeezed her against himself but would not be deterred. 

"I miss my friend," he said quietly, "The woman whom I laughed with on our first picnic, the one who chastised me for using the force to rotate that Kabalian painting... I think they still haven't figured out which way is the right way up... do you understand Padmé?" 

"Yes, I miss the laughter too..." she agreed, "You used the Force to send a tendril of feeling up my leg once at a very inappropriate time... How could I forget? We haven't had any real laughter in a while... either of us." 

They lay quietly in each other's arms, both lost in thought and perhaps drifting off to sleep as well. 

"There's a fair in Andeous, just north of here," Padme said, "I could purchase some regular clothing in the village tomorrow, we could go together. At least for one day, we could have a normal life between us. It wouldn't be perfect, and it wouldn't last, but it could sustain us for a little while." She sighed softly, "It's the best we can do for now, Ani... the best we can do." 

Anakin kissed the top of her head. 

"It sounds wonderful angel," he agreed, "And just perhaps, I'm not... I can't promise... but perhaps we can get up to a little... well you know." 

"I know very well," she smiled, snuggling against him, "No pressure though, alright?" she added, "I love you Ani..." 

Anakin kissed the top of her again and sighed, closing his eyes. Exhausted, he quickly followed his wife into a deep, and at last, contented sleep. 


	10. Healing

Falls the Shadow Chapter 9

Healing

      Padmé awoke later than usual that morning. Anakin had been seized in the middle of the night with a fit of shaking, and she had spent over an hour just comforting and reassuring him even as he slept. Despite the lateness of the day though, she was quite content to stay as she was, nestled against his body. Indeed, this morning she was surprised and pleased to find that her husband, who at first had spent so much time and effort at avoiding being touched, was now languidly covering her body like a human blanket. Seemingly still asleep, he pulled her closer in, sighing contentedly as he did. She echoed his sigh, and tenderly kissed the inside crook of his arm knowing full well that she would have to get up, and soon, but the security and proximity of her beloved husband was too much to resist.

     "I'm glad to be such a distraction to you M'lady," came a sleepy voice from behind. "In fact, I would be quite happy to stay like this the entire day. If it is quite all right with you."

     "I thought you were still asleep," Padmé teased him gently. 

     "I was," Anakin admitted. "Just being next to you..." He uncovered her neck and kissed it tenderly. "It is better than any Healer's concoctions in the whole of the Republic." Anakin nuzzled her throat. "In fact," he continued innocently, "You might want to ask Pavot to tell the healer that I do not need his services today after all..."

     "Guérisseur is coming back today?" Padmé asked, concern creeping into her voice.

     "He wants to make sure that I am fit to return to battle probably," Anakin said bitterly. 

"After all, we must keep feeding the machinery of a dying system of government..." He 

trailed off, suddenly remembering that his own wife was a member of the Senate and did not need to look into the force to see the black cloud that had settled in between them. "Padmé, beloved... I'm sorry..." he started, embarrassed. "I... I have seen so much and it all seems so senseless..."

      "I have to go to the village." Padmé said, suddenly getting up, her face grim. "Dying system or not I have work I must do this morning..."

      "Padmé!" Anakin cried out, trying to pull her back with no success. "Padmé I AM sorry! I did not mean to offend or include you in that..."

       "It's alright," she replied a little coldly. "Sometimes I wonder if you're not right in thinking that, however; I MUST keep fighting for what is right despite the obstacles." Padmé turned to see the hurt and (frightened?) confused look on her husbands face, and, being ever the diplomat, she let her anger disperse. Smiling and trying to be reassuring, she sat back down on their shared bed. "Roll over," she entreated. "Let me see how your back looks. I can't have Guérisseur thinking that I have neglected my duties as your nurse."

      Reluctantly, Anakin did as he was bade and exposed his back to her. "It's not so bad..." he began but Padmé cut him off. 

      "I'll be the judge of that," she chided him gently, and as she lightly touched the healing places on his back, she felt him shudder beneath her hand. "It looks much better," she managed, trying to keep her voice even. Reluctantly, she pulled the sheet back up over his back, placing a light kiss between his shoulder blades. He shivered again, and sighed. 

      "Guérisseur's touch can't do that," he admitted. "Perhaps you should leave politics and 

become a healer..."

       Padmé laughed lightly. "Only for you my love, only for you." Her tone grew more serious. "I should be back before too long, I have to tend to some business and of course pick up our cloths for tomorrow... If you still want to that is?"

       "Of course I do!" Anakin agreed. "Perhaps you know of something we can do this 

afternoon?" he winked at her roguishly.

        Padmé refused to be baited. "Clean bill of health first," she bent over and brushed his cheek with her lips. "We'll see about anything else later Mister Jedi. What are you going to do while I'm gone? Promise to behave?"

        "Well, I was thinking about running naked through the villa, and proving that the adage about Jedi Knights and the size of their light sabers..."

        Padmé shrieked with indignant laughter, and Anakin joined her, the last residue of the tension leaving the room.

        "I... I thought that was... " Padmé gasped, "...privileged information..." she giggled, trying to get herself under control at last.  

        "It is..." he agreed, chuckling lightly, and he kissed her palm. "But I will, as you say, 

behave myself. I was planning on doing some mediation and if the healer permits it, some 

light exercise. Nothing too radical. Maybe a bit of sleep later today... maybe."

         "Alright," she said rising once again. "I should get ready and leave soon, but I have time for some breakfast with you, if you'd like?"

          "Of course," Anakin smiled. "You are going to the message center then?"

          "Yes."

         "Will you send a text message to the Jedi Temple for me?" he asked a little shyly.

         "If I send word to Master Obi-wan that I do indeed still breath, then our time here is far less likely to be, shall we say, interrupted?"

          "Of course I will," she returned his smile and started giggling again. "Light sabers..."

          "And other things," Anakin said, his smile becoming a grin. "Wash, get ready, and we will enjoy breakfast together. This afternoon... well, we shall see about that when the time comes then wont we?"

           Padmé kissed him one more time before heading into the fresher. She hoped that her errands wouldn't take the entire day, but then again, there was always tonight...


	11. Tenderness

Falls the Shadow 

Chapter 10

Tenderness

        Padmé reached the village in the early afternoon and quickly found the things she was looking for, local, nondescript clothing for herself and Anakin. She found two pairs of trousers, another pair of sleeping pants and a bright green jerkin. The jerkin would be comfortable, and hopefully loose, over his large frame. The wounds had healed quite a bit from her initial sighting, but the memory of them was still fresh enough to cause her concern. She shuddered at the thought; the horror that had been Anakin's back would haunt her to her last days. She knew that any appropriations for the war effort would always be colorized by that vision, one she could not even share. At this thought, a rush of anger flooded through her. Anakin had been adamant about her dropping the investigation, and it still galled her to the very core but into the end he had been right. 

        She had stopped by the message center and was on her way back to the Villa, trying desperately to release her anger. Anakin would pick up on it the instant she walked into the room (probably, the instant she stepped off the boat at this rate) and she had no intention of discussing it further. She and Anakin only would have a few more days together, and she did not want it to be marred by this. The message to the Jedi temple had been accepted easily enough, that Anakin would be spending time here on Naboo and that she would 'visit' him from time to time, but the message from the Senate... Impossible allegations... nothing to investigate... hints of treason... in her best interest to leave things alone... Padmé swallowed hard, and put on her most diplomatic smile. If she was careful, Anakin would never know that anything was wrong.

************************************************************************

      Padmé arrived back at the villa, and to her pleasant surprise, Anakin was waiting at the dock for her, but as she got closer, her heart seemed to fall into her stomach as she saw the look on his face. What ever it was, it wasn't good.

      "Ani," she asked nervously as he took the bags from her. "What is it?"

      "I should ask you the same thing," he said quietly. "You are so angry, Padmé... I could read your force signature from across the lake..."

       "Politics," she groaned and rolled her head back and around. "Perhaps I will just leave the Senate after all..."

        "Come back to the room Padmé," he said. "I will help you feel better."

        She put her hands on her neck closed her eyes and smiled. "I'm sure you can."

************************************************************************

       As soon as they entered their room Anakin helped Padmé remove her blouse and had her lay face down on the bed. He slowly started working on her back, gently massaging her shoulders and working his way up and down her spine. 

       "Do I need to ask?" he said at last, "or was it as bad as I thought it would be?"

       "No, It was worse," she admitted. "And if it's all the same I think I would rather not talk about it..."

       Anakin did not reply, but leaned over and kissed her between the shoulder blades 

tenderly.

       "I think I will just become a healer..." Padmé sighed into the pillow. "Speaking of which...what did Guérisseur say?"

        "That I am making a remarkable recovery, even for a Jedi," Anakin smiled. "So, nothing too strenuous for at least another day, but other than that..." He leaned over and kissed her again, a little more sensually this time.

         "I know we're not ready... not yet..." he began huskily. "But perhaps I can...  do 

something for you in the mean time..." Anakin placed his lips to the small of her back and 

suggestively, with the tip of his tongue, traced a little circle there.

         Padmé gave a shocked little squeal and like a shot, jumped almost straight up, whapping Anakin right in the middle of his forehead. He sat down heavily on the side of the bed as she sat up next to him, gasping and wheezing.

          "Sorry..." he choked, rubbing his face and his forehead with his hands. "I didn't realize..."

          "No... not your fault..." Padmé gasped "I'm the one... should apologize... didn't expect to... Oh GODS Anakin!" she cried at last, exasperated. "Are you all right?"

          "Yes, " he grinned wolfishly. "With a headache that was well worth it, and now, I have a new little piece of information as well... I'll save that for later use…"

          "You wouldn't dare!"

          "Perhaps..." he kissed her lightly on the lips. "But you said we should do something 

together today, and since THAT's out... do you have another idea?"

           "Well, it's much more innocent then what you had in mind, but yes." she replied, getting control of herself at last. "I was thinking of the botanical gardens... we could walk through them together..."

           "Yes, I'd like that," Anakin said. "Did I ever tell you? When I was very young, when I was first Obi-wan's Padawan, we went to Alderan together as Bail Organa's guest." Anakin's eyes misted over with the memory. "He called me, Bail, I mean... 'ti-bai' which means 'little brother'. Bail took us to the gardens, and to Obi-wan's horror, showed me what was good to eat. We went through, grazing like Nerfs... Manu-bai, I mean, Bail... he helped Obi-wan and I find a bond together... he was a good man, and that was a good memory... to visit the gardens with the woman I love... would be another treasured one..." He bent down and nuzzled her cheek softly. "Perhaps we should eat dinner first lest we strip the place bare. Speaking of bare..."

          "Oh!" she gasped lightly, and started to laugh. "Perhaps I should find something to 

wear..." she kissed him tenderly. "Unless you think I SHOULD go out like this..."

           Anakin wordlessly handed her the blouse she had worn earlier, shaking his head. 

'Incorrigible' he thought to himself. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

************************************************************************

          Later that night, they lay together, comfortable in each others embraces.

          "Ani," she whispered softly. "You seemed a bit sore when we finished our walk. Do you need to see Guérisseur again before... well... before we even consider..."

          "I don't need to be poked and prodded by the healer again." Anakin grumbled.

          "And How do they 'poke and prod' you Ani?" Padmé teased. "I DO want to hear..."

          "Well, you see beloved, I guess I should have told you," he began seriously enough.

          "Told me what?" Padmé interjected, a little frightened.

          "That my arm isn't my only cybernetic..."

           "Oh Gods..." Padmé gasped. "Ani... I don't know what to say."

           "Say 'thank you'..."

           "WHAT?"

           "Say 'thank you'," he repeated, unable to contain his grin any longer. "You see, what they replaced was... well, let's just say it benefits both of us..."

            "You're teasing me!"

            "Nope, it's all cybernetic down there now..." he thrust his hips up and down a few times and burst out laughing. "Hundred times a minute now... just call me the Jedi Jackhammer..." 

             "Oh really?" Padmé purred as she reached slowly down the front of his chest and down his abdomen. "And where's the 'on' button?"

              Reluctantly, he caught her hand in his own and brought back it up again. "Right next to me," he murmured softly. "But I can't, not tonight... but if you want me to... you know. The offer is still there..."

              Padmé sighed heavily. "No, maybe another time... but not tonight. Ani, when we do make love again, the first time, I want it to be for both of us... not just me. Do you understand?"

              "Yes," he said quietly. "I do. Hopefully tomorrow..." a note of fear crept into his voice despite his attempts to mask it.

               She snuggled down deeper into his embrace, readying herself for sleep. "It's not a contest, or a deadline Ani," she said quietly. "No pressure... not ever... I love you..."

                "And I love you my angel..." he replied, stroking her hair. "More than you could ever know."


	12. Thoughts

Falls the Shadow Chapter 11

Thoughts

    Padmé awoke as she had the morning before, wide awake wrapped in Anakin's embrace with Anakin, snoring ever so softly, deeply asleep. Indeed, as far as she was aware, Anakin had slept the night through for a change. The shaking fits that had plagued him during the previous night and beyond appeared to (hopefully) be a thing of the past.

    It was barely light out, far too early to begin the day but she knew that sleep would elude her from now on. Instead, her mind was turning things over and over again in an endless litany. The scolding that she had received from the Senate offices still stung and despite her assertion that she had let the issue rest, her mind and heart just refused to let it go. They had treated her like a junior page, a non important member, and she was furious. Poor little Nubian Senator, return to your sub committees and other such duties. The recreational drug known on the streets as the 'Jedi Mind Trick', (so named for the placid state of it's over dosed users) had become a REAL issue on Coruscant, after all, and it required her full attention. Leave the military matters to those who understood them and focus her energies on things that people in her position needed to worry about.

         Sensing her discomfort, Anakin shifted himself over, wrapping his arms more tightly around her body as if to protect her from the night. Padmé kissed the top of his shoulder and felt his chin come to rest on the top of her head. Despite her concerns, she smiled. Guérisseur was right, he was healing quickly. Her smile dissolved suddenly. Yes he was healing... but it just seemed to be a little too quickly in her eyes. When she had first seen him, barely a few days ago, Anakin had been a physical and emotional wreck but now... the physical wounds were healing, that she expected. Even the black eye he had suffered had made a vast improvement, becoming far less noticeable. All of that she could pass off somewhat easily enough, but the emotional scars... the loss of his companions seemed like a distant memory as apposed to something so recent. Had he allowed himself to become so closed off...? No, she realized, he hadn't just forgotten the incident but instead had decided to deny the pain. To bury it, hide it away and pretend it didn't exist. Typically of Anakin, he had hidden his fears and discomforts behind a mask of humor. It had only been through gentle coaxing that she had been able to knock down a few of the walls that he had put up again. She knew that their lovemaking was only a small part of it, however, she thought; if she could break down that ONE barrier, get him to stop punishing himself... denying himself the release... 

       She sighed softly. As long as she was going to be awake for a while, she might as well be comfortable. With that thought, she rolled herself over and rested her head above Anakin's heart, and listening to its slow steady beat, she was completely unaware that as she drifted off to sleep, Anakin began to stroke her back, slowly and soothingly.


	13. Excersion

Falls the Shadow Chapter 12

Exertion

    It was late morning when Padmé awoke, only to find herself alone. Concerned, she glanced around

looking for any sign of Anakin, however good or bad. To her pleasant surprise, she saw the note, a meadow flower resting across the bottom of the page.

It was not a data sheet, but real paper instead written on the Lodge's own stationary and in Anakin's own careful hand. 

    "Beloved," the note began. "You did not stir when I arose this morning and you looked so beautiful...  I just decided to let you rest. I will be in the back garden most likely, doing some workouts and perhaps a bit of meditation before lunch. (I am presuming that my sleeping Angel will have risen by then!) If I do not see you by then, I shall come and collect you myself, my love and heart, A."

     Padmé smiled and slowly pulled herself out of bed and wandered into the fresher. As soon as she was cleaned up, she would find Anakin and they would make their way to the fair at Andeous. Hopefully, they would be able to just enjoy each other again, much as they had at the botanical gardens the night before.

At this point, anything else that came along was just the icing on the cake.

**********************************************

     She watched him go through his paces, dressed only in his loose sleeping trousers. Seemingly unaware of her presence, he twirled and flashed his light saber back and forth, hand to hand with a dancer's grace. Padmé stood there motionless, watching him leap and spin as if the laws of gravity did not apply to him. She knew that soon the few other patrons of the retreat would find him and want to watch, and she found that the thought brought on a twinge of jealousy. Somehow, she wanted to keep this moment all to herself. A privet memory to savor and indulge in at her leisure, not to be shared with anyone else. Reluctantly, she cleared her throat, trying to get his attention.

     Almost immediately, he paused, disengaging his light saber and turned to look at her. A smile lit up his face as he saw her standing in the entranceway.

     "Good morning Angel," he said, his smile becoming a grin. "I thought you had joined the ranks of the hyper sleepers, and that I would be carrying you to Andeous on a repulser lifted table... Show you off as my prize..."

     Padmé walked towards him and took him into her arms in a tender embrace. He allowed a light kiss and a quick squeeze and pulled away, oddly shy. Bobbing his head slightly and blushing, he spoke.

     "I'll get freshened up," he said at last. "Unless you think we can be inconspicuous like this?"

      "Only if I can too," she whispered in his ear.

      Anakin blushed furiously. Admitting defeat, he tenderly took her hand and led her back to the room. They would have a light lunch together before setting out for the fair at Andeous, reveling in each other's company once again.


	14. Fair

 Falls the Shadow 

Chapter 13

Fair   

           They reached Andeous in the early afternoon and wandered around together. For the most part, Anakin seemed too shy to really instigate a lot of physical affection, but he would occasionally stroke Padme's arm, or her back, or even link a few of fingers with his own as they walked through the stalls of the main vendor's portion of the fair.

             The avoided the Seers with their promises of foretelling the future, (I get enough of that at the Temple Anakin grumbled,) but indulged a few credits on games of chance. Anakin, having grown up around them proved himself a phenomenal player and before long not only was refused any more games but had acquired a considerable sum of money.

            "Well beloved," he laughed after being turned away from a Sabbaac table before he could even place a bet. "We have all this ill gotten gain, what shall we do with it? Buy a Lake House? Our own ship? At the very least I can buy us a nice supper!" He paused, considering. "No," he said suddenly, spying a small booth down the fairway. "I have an idea..."

            They reached a small inconspicuous booth that had a small sign out front reading "Start a trust fund for your children! A few credits to last a lifetime!" Anakin placed the entire sum into the hands of the clerk and kissed Padmé tenderly.

       "For the first born Skywalker. My son..."

       "Or daughter..." Padmé interjected.

       "Or daughter," he agreed amicably. "We'll send the data chip to Sola," he whispered softly. "She can keep it safe for now along with the holo we had done today, as well as the numerous other things we've acquired tonight. Padmé? Is it a trait of all Naboo women to turn their mates into beasts of burden?"

        Padmé kissed his nose and giggled. 

        "I need to make sure that my Beloved has regained all of his strength! After all, the possibilities that the evening holds..." She felt him tense slightly but the moment passed as quickly as it had come. 

        "Come on," he said playfully tugging on her arm. "The hour grows late and I have one more thing I wish to get before we leave."

         She kissed him lightly on the cheek; the crown of dried flowers in her hair gave off an intoxicating smell that she would forever associate with this day. The fair. The love. Anakin. All of these things that were ingrained in her memory now forever.

          They wandered slowly down the fairway and Anakin asked her to continue down a little farther. He wanted this last purchase of the evening to be a surprise, and so she found herself looking at a table full of lovely shawls and scarves.

          Picking one up, the young clerk with a mop of curly brown hair smiled at her.

          "This one is especially nice," he said. "It matches your eyes, like warm Sables..."

          Padmé blushed. "Thank you, but I was just looking," she said. Turning to look for Anakin, she saw him engaging in conversation with another merchant a few booths away.

          The clerk held up another piece. "How about this one?" he asked. "It's perfect for a night like this and would look lovely on you over dinner."

          "I'm sorry?" Padmé replied, a little taken aback. 

           "Dinner, tonight." the young man said, eyes twinkling merrily as he took her hand in his.

            "That's not possible I'm afraid," she answered, pulling away a bit. "Thank you but no..."

            "But why not?" he pressed reaching for her hands unsuccessfully. "Would you really object to my company that much?"

            "It's not just that," Padmé began, "But you see..."

             "Her HUSBAND most decidedly would..." A voice growled softly behind her. Anakin protectively put his arm around her waist. "Are you finished here?" he asked a little coldly.

             "Yes," Padmé replied as he placed something in his pocket. "It's getting close to the time we need to leave soon anyways. Thank you young sir..." she called out as they walked away, Anakin only grunted.

             They walked along in a slightly uncomfortable silence for a moment when Padmé finally spoke up.

              "Did you find what you wanted?" she asked quietly and he grunted again in reply.

               "Are you upset with me?" 

               "No."

               "What then?" Padmé exclaimed, exasperated.

               "Nothing. Don't worry about it."

               "You don't trust me?"

               "Of course I do. Not HIM! He was crossing the line."

                "You're jealous?"

                No Answer.

                "You are aren't you! Why didn't you say something sooner?" she scolded.

                "Alright," Anakin sighed, stopping in the middle of the thinning fairway. "I just thought you were handling things well enough. I didn't want you to think that I don't trust you because I do, or that I don't think you can handle yourself... It's been such a wonderful day... I didn't want to spoil it although apparently I have..."

                "Let it go Ani," Padmé said quietly. "You haven't ruined anything..." Suddenly, she pulled him over to another booth a few meters away. The table was covered in an abundance of sweet smelling, colourful items being sold by and older man and a woman who was apparently his wife. Padmé pulled out a small handful of coins and gave them to the proprietor.

      "For the lady..." the elder gentleman handed Padme' a little T shaped object. She blushed and giggled her thanks, taking Anakin's free hand in her own again.

      "What is it?" Anakin asked, arching his eyebrow, genuinely curious as the last of the tension between them dissipated.

Padme' blushed again, a little more furiously as she led him to a garden wall to sit down.

"It's an 'Eros Sweet'," she giggled.

"'Eros Sweet'?" Anakin echoed, still none the wiser.

"It's for young lovers... a shared sweet... once you start on it you have to eat it quickly or it melts all over the place..." She wrapped her hands around his so that the both were holding on to it, the end cross bars of the "T" facing each of them. She looked into his eyes and coquettishly batted her lashes at him. "Want to try?"

"All right..." Anakin smiled back. "Is it a race to the center?"

Padme' giggled again, "Sort of..." she raised the sweet to their lips and closed her eyes."Ready?" she asked, Anakin nodded and closed his eyes as well.

"Alright," Padme' said... "GO!"

Anakin quickly realized that she had been right about speed being of the essence. No sooner had he started on his end when he found himself licking and swallowing with a vengeance. He knew that they were reaching the center very quickly and now understood where the sweet had got its name from. No sooner had he come to this realization when his lips met hers in that same frenzy. Instead of pulling away though, he slowly brought one of his hands to her chin, bringing her in closer, allowing the kisses to deepen and become more passionate. After a few moments, they reluctantly broke the kiss, suddenly aware of their surroundings.

Anakin pulled back and cleared his throat, a little embarrassed, but he did not let go of her hand. 

Padme' shook her hair out as if to try to clear her head and regain her composure. "Oh!" She let out a little gasp. "My goodness..." she trailed off, a little lost for words."Anakin..." she started hesitantly, meeting his eyes again. "I... I..."

"Padme', listen to me." He said quietly. "Perhaps I was wrong... maybe, when we get back to the lodge... I can't make any promises..." Padme' gently placed her finger over his lips and he instinctively kissed it.

"No pressure," she whispered, teasing his lips and face lightly with her finger. "We'll find some thing to eat and when we go back... well, we'll just see what happens shall we? It's not an all or nothing situation, Ani. Just being with you... "She leaned in close again, slowly placing her forehead onto his own. 

He kissed her nose lightly, and in a voice that was barely audible he whispered, "Thank you... thank you beloved one, for understanding..."

She smiled and squeezed his hands tightly in her own.

"Come on then," she said getting up. I saw a little booth that makes a wonderfully spicy dish... something that might even challenge that durasteel stomach of yours!" Her laughter was bell like in it's joy and it's clarity, and Anakin couldn't help but to join in.

"If you're sure..." he chuckled wryly."You know that spicy food can keep me up all night..." He stopped and grinned, trying to see if Padme' had caught his thinly veiled double meaning. She turned suddenly, wide eyed, unsure that she had heard...

"Anakin!" she gasped in mock indignation. "You are incorrigible!" Unable to keep up the facade of being angry, she tugged on his hand again, pulling him back in the direction of the food market. "Come on!" she repeated, giggling like a young girl in love and Anakin, who felt lighter and happier than he had in months, joined her. His own laughter, a sound that he had almost forgotten, echoed harmoniously with hers. They dashed by the old man with the Eros Sweets, giggling like children, oblivious to everyone else around them. 

"Young love," he thought to himself, smiling as they past, and then he turned his attentions to the other young couple that had approached his booth.


	15. End of the Fall

Falls the Shadow 

Chapter 14

End of the Fall

    Their transport was waiting for them at the station and, even though the night was still warm their pilot had thoughtfully provided a large, soft blanket to protect them from the night air. Anakin leaned back into the chair and after Padmé snuggled herself down next to him, he covered her with the blanket.

     "Are you alright?" she asked, resting her head against his chest. "You're trembling a little."

      "Yes," he said quietly and with his free arm, he began stroking her hair. "I have something for you, when we get back to the lodge..."

      "Really?" she purred running her fingers down his torso and coming to rest high up on his inner thigh. Anakin gasped, but for the first time since their reunion, did not resist. Encouraged, she began to reach inside of his trousers, slowly and carefully, not rushing in the slightest. Trying to maintain a sense of composure, he took several slow deep breaths and finally managed to hiss into her ear. 

      "Not here, please... not yet."

Padmé sighed softly, a smile playing about her lips.

      "Alright," she giggled softly. "I'll let you off this time..." A little gasp of her own escaped her as Anakin, of his own volition, started lightly stroking her breast under the blanket.

      "Is this OK?" he asked, a little concerned. "If you want me to stop..."

      "No..." she whispered and shifted herself a little, giving him a little more access to her body and kissing him tenderly. "Never stop Beloved, for as long as I am living... never, ever stop..."

************************************************************************

    When they reached the lodge and had placed their parcels aside, Padmé decided to change into a night gown and robe, unsure if their touches under the blanket of the transport had presessed further lovemaking or...

    Anakin stood on the balcony, now only dressed in the trousers he had worn to the fair; his cloths were folded neatly on the dresser, his boots on the floor beside it. Seeing him standing there, in the moonlit night left Padmé speechless.

     He smiled shyly, head lowered but watching her intently. She slowly made her way towards him, biting her lower lip in anticipation. As she drew closer, he put his arms out to her in supplication. 

     "Anakin..." she said softly, falling into his embrace.

     "We pledged our love here..." he said awkwardly.

     "Yes," she replied, "and I still mean every word of it. For you, for all time..."

      "We had no gifts... just our pledge..." he stammered, unsure how to continue but Padmé just listened quietly, waiting. 

       "I wanted to give you something... a symbol... something you can keep close to your heart when I'm not physically near you..." He pulled a small jewel like object on a chain out of his pocket and held it up to her eyes to see. A blue crystal like piece, an inch or so in diameter and half that in depth hung from a chain. On closer inspection, Padmé realized that it was actually a Locket Jewel with a very small holo inside, a holo of THEM! A miniature version of the holo that would be sent to Sola, preserved in the crystal charm.

    "Can you put it on me?" Padmé asked, a tremble in her voice. "My hands... they're too shaky... It's so beautiful Anakin..."

    He smiled and placed the charm around her neck, kissing her there as he did so.

    "You're Beautiful..." he said at last, tenderly kissing her lips. He brought his hand up to her chin, cupping it as the kiss deepened, his other hand exploring her back and drawing her in closer.

    "Padmé..." he said softly, his eyes conveying a message that he could not express with words. Smiling shyly, she took him by the hand and led him back to the bedroom.

****************************************************

    He shyly started a trail of kisses, starting from the top of her head and down her face. He kissed each spot languidly, as if he was afraid of leaving a single place untouched. 

    "Ani..." she gasped as he carefully used his free hand to lightly stroke a line from her jaw bone to the top of her nightgown. She closed her eyes and arched her back, moaning softly. Gently, he pulled her forward and slowly divested her of her nightdress.

Once it was cast aside, he just sat there and looked at her in wonder.

     "Is something wrong?" she asked him suddenly, "Ani?"  

     "You're so beautiful..." he whispered softly and slowly lowered himself back to her, kissing her forehead and working his way down. Her lips, her throat, her belly, her breasts, and back again.

      They kissed, and explored, and touched and teased. They reveled in each others bodies and senses with a fervor reminiscent of their first time together. All too soon, they found themselves at the point of no return, the edge of consummation. Anakin raised himself up, just above Padme's chest, and she put her arms around his back, gently stroking her fingers up and down as he paused.

      "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, a tremble in his voice. "I mean..."

       Padmé pulled him down and with her lips to his ear; she whispered the words he needed so desperately to hear.

      "I love you Ani..." she purred. "_Release with me... "_

      Anakin closed his eyes against the tears welling there. "I love you Padmé," he gasped and he gave himself completely, loosing himself to her body and soul.

***************************************************

      "Oh! Excuse me sir," the housekeeping droid squeaked, and if it were in its capacity, it would have had the good graces to blush.

     "Normally guests are out and about after breakfast, I'll just come back later..." and before Anakin could reply, the little droid had already made good its escape.

     Anakin chuckled softly, stroking Padme's sleeping form. They had both finally drifted off to sleep as the sunlight began to creep through the windows, Anakin not long after Padmé. He closed his eyes, opening himself up to the force, feeling her presence in the ethereal. He recognized Padmé's  force signature, warm and comforting. A slight ripple, strange, yet oddly familiar seemed to run through it, a remainder of their coupling the night before probably. He leaned over and kissed her and she stirred slightly, but did not wake. Soon enough, he thought, he would have to go back. Today however, would be theirs and theirs alone and he planned to enjoy every moment of it. 

          His mind flitted back to the first time they had been together on Naboo as adults, how they had played and had a picnic in the field not too far from here. It had been there, out in the meadow, that he realized that she did indeed return his feelings, no matter how much she had protested that first kiss. The breeze, the wild flowers, and the water falls. Even the gentle giant shaks. They had rolled around together like children, pretending that it was all only a game...

      Padmé stirred again, on the verge of really waking now, and he came to a decision.

      She opened her sleepy brown eyes and looked deeply into his blue ones.

                    "Good morning sleepy Angel," he said tenderly touching her nose, and she giggled.

                    "It's you turn," she yawned. "What are we going to do today?"

       He absently played with a lock of her hair, a mischievous smile on his lips.

                  "I don't know Beloved," he murmured, nuzzling her ear. "I was thinking about a picnic..."

~Finis~


	16. Authors notes

Author's notes for Falls the Shadow

Hey Guys… thanks for coming with me again! It's always an interesting journey, and it's even better when someone comes along for the ride!

A few acknowledgements are in order as always! 

To Jedi Rita, who kindly allowed me to borrow elements from her wonderful story;

"Rewoven", Anakin's "ti-bai" memories of Bail Organa and the botanical gardens are from there. I highly recommend that you drop by! Don't let the pairing of the characters put you off, the story is beautifully heartbreaking.

http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=929233

To all my JCF friends, 'Falls the Shadow' for inspiring the name and feel, Mr. Boba Jango for his constant encouragement and my ever faithful Beta Holly-wan aka IamZam and to all of my faithful readers whom I haven't put here (this would be longer than an Oscar nod!) as always, many, many thanks… your encouragement and input was always a welcome thing.

This brings us to the end of my four part trilogy (with a nod to Douglas Adams!). With the exception of revisiting "Secrets" (my first full length fan fic) I think I've visited Ani and Padmé to the best of my abilities (who knows though'… Endgames was supposed to end at something like chapter 7!)

Kisses…

DarthBreezy

PS….

Kudos to those who catch what Ani misses at the end…  If you don't… e-mail me at 

Maverickgrrl@yahoo.com but PLEASE don't say in the review!

*wink*

Here's a little hint… this is about 2  to 4 months PRIOR to Endgames…


End file.
